


I'll Cry Me A River That Leads To Your Ocean

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time With Each Other, Heavy Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, Love Confessions, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: Becky had gotten her Wrestlemania moment. She found her way back into the main event title match and was happy to walk out as champion. She was happy to lead a division by herself. She was happy to be going to RAW while Charlotte stayed on the blue brand. She was happy to get her own opportunities away from her former best friend.So why did being happy hurt so much?





	I'll Cry Me A River That Leads To Your Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissToastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/gifts).



> I've was and still am drowning in Charlynch feels so one of my best friends gave me a prompt. Enjoy!

Becky took a deep breath. She raised her hand to knock on the hotel room door but dropped it at her side instead. She had been doing the same motion for five minutes as she stood outside of Charlotte’s hotel room.

She was traded to RAW earlier in the day and found out through the grapevine that Charlotte was going back to Smackdown. She thought she’d be fine with letting things go unsaid between them but she wasn’t.

Once upon a time, Charlotte was her best friend but that didn’t stop the redhead from attacking her at SummerSlam the year before. It didn’t stop her from taunting and attacking her every chance she got and it sure as hell didn’t stop her from beating the woman to become The Man. When she decided to invade RAW, Charlotte agreed to join her and Becky thought maybe that was a way for them to reconcile.

Then she had her face broken.

She chose Charlotte to replace her at Survivor Series and there was a small smile on her face when she heard the taller woman confess she was fighting for her. That’s when she knew for sure she made the right decision by choosing Charlotte.

Then Charlotte snapped.

She gave Ronda the beating of a lifetime and Becky watched as her former best friend decimated the IIconics the Tuesday after. Then Becky herself came back the week after and watched as Charlotte was once again handed another championship opportunity despite losing every single one since Hell In A Cell. It only reminded Becky why she began to resent her in the first place.

She resented the blonde even more after Vince McMahon suspended her and gave her Wrestlemania main event opportunity to Charlotte.

But that was all over now. Becky had gotten her Wrestlemania moment. She found her way back into the main event title match and was happy to walk out as champion. She was happy to lead a division by herself. She was happy to be going to RAW while Charlotte stayed on the blue brand. She was happy to get her own opportunities away from her former best friend.

So why did being happy hurt so much?

Becky finally knocked on the door in hopes of finding the answer. She wanted to run away as she did but her feet betrayed her and stayed planted as Charlotte opened up the door.

Charlotte, wearing a tank top and black-laced panties, flashed a bright smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I was wondering when you were going to knock.” She looked the redhead up and down. “What do you want?”

Becky licked her lips and stood tall. “I heard you were going back to Smackdown.”

“I am but if you’re looking for a celebration, I’m not the right person.” She proceeded to close the door but Becky placed a hand on it.

“Can I come in for a minute?”

Charlotte narrowed her brows. “Why?”

“Because I need to talk to you.”

“I’m not really in the mood to hear another story about how much of a burden I was to you. You’re getting everything you ever wanted, Becky, just,” Charlotte sighed, “Just walk away.”

“I can’t,” Becky said quietly before meeting Charlotte’s eyes.

Charlotte could tell there was something clearly bothering her so she stepped aside, granting Becky access to her room. “You have three minutes,” she said as she closed the door.

Becky turned to face her. “I wanted so badly to be champ, to escape yer shadow that I did everything in my power to make sure I did and I never thought twice about it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Charlotte asked softly.

“You were my best friend, Charlotte. You were always there for me when I needed you. You always knew what to say to make me feel better. You could always tell what was wrong with me and I threw all of that away. I didn’t care about it then. I wanted what I wanted and I wasn’t gonna stop until I achieved my goal and now that I have...” She trailed off as tears began coating her eyes. “I hurt you in the one way I promised myself I never would and I’m sorry. I know you hate me and I don’t blame you but I couldn’t walk away without telling you that.”

Charlotte held her tears back as best she could. “No matter how competitive we got, I would’ve never done to you what you did to me because I loved you, Becky. Sometimes more than a friend and that was enough.”

The words of the last sentence sunk in slowly. That’s why being happy hurt so much: because she cut a big piece of her happiness out of her life on that fateful day in August.

“I loved you more than the title,” Charlotte began, “The same title you wanted so badly you took my heart and you crushed it in the palm of your hand without a second thought.” She wiped a falling tear from her face. “Your three minutes is up.” She opened the door but Becky walked over and closed it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“If you felt the same way, telling you wouldn’t have mattered and you wouldn’t be standing here apologizing to me right now.”

But that was wrong. She loved Charlotte and maybe never knowing how Charlotte felt drove her anger further than she anticipated on top of already being angry for other reasons.

“If you had told me I-”

Charlotte shrugged. “You what? Wouldn’t have attacked me? Humiliated me? Becky, you broke my heart more than anyone ever did. You knew what I went through with my exes and you added on to it. Let me ask you something; if you could go back, would you change it?”

“Yes,” Becky answered quickly. “I know it wasn’t your fault Paige gave you that opportunity to face Carmella and if it were me, I wouldn’t have turned it down either so yes, I would go back and change what I did in a heartbeat. I was angry and I lashed out at the wrong person but that was never a good excuse to hurt the person I cared about the most and I truly, wholeheartedly apologize.”

Tears fell down Charlotte’s cheeks. A heartfelt apology was all she wanted from Becky and even though she was given that now, the pain of the past still hurt. “I still hate you.”

Becky nodded as she stepped closer. She knew that was as close to Charlotte forgiving her as she’d get. “I know.” She brought her hand up and wiped the tears away.

Charlotte softly pushed Becky away. “I want you to leave,” she lied.

“Okay,” Becky responded. She made her way to the door but Charlotte grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

Charlotte cupped Becky’s face and looked deep into the brown eyes below her, searching for every hint of honesty and love she could find.

Becky placed a hand on the back of Charlotte’s neck. She let the blonde guide herself as their lips met in a heated kiss. Becky could feel the tears streaming down her own face as their mouths moved together for the first time. Even if her former best friend forgave her for what she did, Becky could never forgive herself but this. This was everything and she threw it all away.

She took a chance and guided Charlotte to the edge of the made up bed. The back of Charlotte’s knees contacted it, causing her to fall backwards. She propped herself on her elbows and watched as Becky stood in front of her, eyes watery and waiting for an invitation. She reached out a hand and pulled Becky closer.

“I’m so sorry,” Becky whispered.

“I hear you.” Charlotte pulled the redhead on top of her. She knew there might be a chance they’d end up regretting it but in that moment, they both wanted it and considering they weren’t trying to lay the foundation for a romantic relationship, they were going to be on separate brands with no pressure of following up on whatever this night had in store.

Becky sat on the blonde’s abdomen and shrugged her leather jacket off. She tossed it to the floor and placed both hands on either side of Charlotte’s head, losing herself in the ocean eyes below her. Her gaze shifted to the blonde’s lips as she licked them in anticipation.

Becky bent down and kissed the spot where Charlotte’s mole used to be before latching her mouth onto Charlotte’s. She moaned into her mouth as their tongues pressed and moved against each other’s.

Charlotte flipped their positions because Becky was going way too slow for her taste. She grinded herself down into the woman below her. A gasp escaped past Becky’s lips. She wrapped her legs around Charlotte’s waist and brought their lips together as the blonde continued grinding.

“Fuck, Charlotte,” Becky said. Her hands found their way to the hem of Charlotte’s tank top and pulled it off in one fell swoop, exposing pert nipples.

“You really wore this shirt?” Charlotte asked with an eye roll, noticing in that moment Becky was wearing her ‘The Man’ t-shirt.

“It was either this or my ‘Lettuce Pray’ shirt.”

Charlotte was annoyed she actually smiled at the thought. She pulled the shirt off and unclasped the royal blue bra Becky had been wearing. She took off every other article of clothing Becky had been wearing, including the wing tipped sneakers.

Becky stood up in front of Charlotte and dropped to her knees. She pulled the laced panties down the blonde’s toned legs and trailed kisses on the inside of her thigh as Charlotte stepped out of the underwear.

Charlotte sat on the bed and laid back, giving Becky a full view of her glistening cunt. Becky positioned herself between Charlotte’s legs and grinded into her as she latched onto her neck and sucked at her pulse point.

Charlotte wrapped her arms and legs around Becky’s waist. She closed her eyes as electricity and ecstasy flowed through her body, moaning as Becky’s warm, wet tongue circled her erect right nipple.

Becky released the nipple with a pop before moving to the other. She sucked and bit at it while grinding harder into Charlotte.

“Becky, Please.”

“Tell me what you want, Charlotte,” she mumbled into the woman’s neck, basking in the familiar scent of the blonde’s hair.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Becky held Charlotte’s gaze, a smirk on her face as her hand trailed down the blonde’s taut abdomen and rubbed tight, slow circles around a hardened nub, eliciting a soft moan.

Charlotte held onto Becky’s neck like a lifeline as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before they shut. There were times even after their friendship ended that she wondered what Becky’s fingers felt like and now that she did, the sensation was almost too much. She could already felt herself on the brink of an orgasm.

“Fuuuck.”

Becky’s placed her index finger at Charlotte’s entrance and pushed it slowly inside. Charlotte gasped at the intrusion and held Becky closer. Becky slid her middle finger inside and cork-screwed them into Charlotte’s cunt, curling them in a come-hither motion and repeating the act over and over again.

Charlotte felt her breath catch in her throat as Becky quickened the pace and repeatedly hit her g-spot. Becky looked down at Charlotte lifted and noticed she was holding her breath.

“Breathe, Char,” she chuckled. She slowed her pace, allowing Charlotte to catch her breath.

“Fuck me, Becky,” Charlotte breathed out. She brought Becky’s face to her own. “Hard and fast.” Becky thrust her fingers into Charlotte just as she was instructed: Hard and fast. 

“Ohhhh fuck.” Charlotte’s eyes rolled shut, marveling in the pleasure of being fucked for the first time in a long while.

“No,” Becky said as her thrusts slowed down. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” 

Charlotte opened her eyes and nodded quickly, her moans getting louder by the minute as Becky quickened her pace again. “You always… ungh… fuuuck… ohhh god…”

Becky responded with that stupid, smug smirk as she felt Charlotte’s walls clench around her fingers. 

Charlotte brought Becky’s forehead to hers, feeling the first stage of her orgasm wash over her. “I’m gonna...” The orgasm hit her hard. Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she held onto Becky’s face.

Becky once again slowed the pace of her fingers, guiding Charlotte through her orgasm. She removed them from Charlotte’s gushing cunt and slid down her body. She thoroughly cleaned her fingers before lifting Charlotte’s left leg and placing it over her shoulder. She leaned forward, lapping up the slick juices and eliciting a loud moan from the woman below her. 

Charlotte grabbed a fistful of orangish-redish hair as Becky’s tongue slithered into her entrance. “Ohhhh myyy goooddd.”

Becky fucked her with her tongue for a long minute. She then sucked at the hardened nub until Charlotte’s orgasm washed over her for a second and third time.

When Charlotte came down from her high, she pulled Becky in for a heated, sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed and a hungry moan escaped her lips as she tasted herself on the shorter woman. Her tongue slid across Becky’s bottom lip and she bit down on it, causing the redhead to grunt in response.

Becky could taste a small amount of blood on her bottom lip. She licked it away and nipped at Charlotte’s with no real intention of drawing blood. They came up for air every so often, licking, sucking and nipping at the others lips.

Becky broke the kiss and hovered over Charlotte’s face, panting heavily. “I-”

“I swear to God, Becks. If you say you’re sorry one more time I’m going to punch you so hard.”

Becky licked her lips and smiled. “I was going to say I lov-”

Charlotte pressed a finger to Becky’s lips. “Don’t. Say it.” She shook her head. “Not now.”

Becky nodded. She moved from her position between Charlotte’s legs, laid next to her on the bed and closed her eyes.

Charlotte got up off the bed and positioned herself between Becky’s thick thighs. She swirled her tongue and gently grazed Becky’s inner thighs with her teeth, smiling when Becky gripped a handful of her hair.

Becky kept her hand there as Charlotte continued biting and sucking her inner thigh. As much as she loved the feeling, she knew the bruises that were definitely going to be there in the morning would be a painful reminder of something she’ll never have again.

Charlotte teased her tongue at Becky’s entrance. She felt the grip on her hair tighten and watched as Becky’s back slightly arched off the bed. She flattened her tongue and licked Becky’s folds at an agonizingly slow pace.

Becky opened her eyes and stared down at Charlotte, the sight of the woman between her legs almost being enough to make her cum on the spot. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Is it working?”

“Yes you fucker.” Becky watched intently as Charlotte lifted her left leg over her shoulder.

Charlotte placed sloppy kisses on Becky’s glistening pussy. Becky bucked her hips forward, feeling herself come closer to orgasmic bliss despite Charlotte doing the bare minimum. Charlotte slid her middle finger inside, going in and out at the slowest pace possible.

“You’re so wet for me, Becks.”

Becky threw her head back, her eyes fluttering as they closed. “Please, Charlotte. I need you.”

“Cum for me,” Charlotte replied, adding her index finger and keeping the same slow pace.

“I… fuuuck… It’ll take weeks for me to cum if yer goin’ this slow.”

“Come on, Becks,” Charlotte said. “You can do it. Becky! Becky! Becky!” She felt Becky’s walls clench around her fingers.

“You are the absolute worst.”

“I thought The Man loved it when her name was chanted.”

Becky bucked her hips forward again. “If this is yer way of punishing me, I don’t want it.”

Charlotte quickened the pace and watched as Becky arched her back. “Yes you do.” Becky’s body shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her. She slowed her pace, allowing Becky to come down from her high before continuing at a quicker pace. She wanted as much out of her former best friend as she could get, especially since this was going to be the last time they saw each other for a long while.

She made Becky cum for a second time before replacing her fingers with her mouth and engineering a third and fourth orgasm. Becky released the grip on her hair. She slithered up the redhead’s body and saw the tears spilling down either side of her face. She lowered herself onto Becky and wiped the tears away.

The sight of Becky crying always did something to Charlotte’s heart. She knew that Becky knew she screwed up and despite everything they went through; she still loved Becky more than anything. “Can you stay the night with me?”

Becky nodded.

Charlotte placed a soft kiss on Becky’s lips. She shifted to her side and pulled the shorter woman’s back into her chest. Normally when they spooned before, Becky was the big spoon but in that moment, Charlotte knew Becky needed to be the little one. They laid together in silence before they both eventually fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlotte woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She searched the room for any sign of Becky but there wasn’t any. She sat up against the headboard and pulled the bed sheets closer to her naked body. The realization of having sex with the woman she loved who also happened to be her former best friend who betrayed her finally settled it. Surprisingly enough, she didn’t regret it. She was sad that the mind-blowing, amazing, spectacular, show stopping sex she had with Becky was likely never going to happen again but she didn’t regret it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a toilet flushing. A minute later, a fully clothed Becky stepped out of the bathroom and paused when she saw Charlotte was awake.

“Hey,” Charlotte said quietly.

“I-uh-I figured I’d leave while you were sleep to avoid this kind of thing.” Becky stood in her spot for another minute until the awkward silence was too deafening. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She took a deep breath.

“Charlotte-”

“You don’t owe me anything more, Becky. You already apologized.”

Becky nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. “Last night was… amazing.”

“You’re welcome.” A smiled played on Charlotte’s lips that reached her eyes.

Becky smiled, looking down at the bed sheets for something else to say. She looked up at Charlotte. “I know I fucked up but I never want you to think I don’t love you.”

“More than the title?”

Becky reached over and squeezed Charlotte’s hand. “You were always more important to me than the title.”

"But?"

“Charlotte, you've had 7 championships in 3 years. I wanna know what it's like to be on top, to lead a division, to be the one the company looks to for big matches. You mean more to me than a silly title but my career…” She searched her mind to find the best way to word what she wanted to say. “I'll never stop loving you and I'll never stop apologizing for what I did but I put you before the title, Charlotte, always.” She shook her head. “But I can’t put you before my career as a whole and I know how bad that sounds-”

“No, I-I get it Becky. I really do and us being apart is the best thing that could happen to us right now.” She padded her thumb on the back of Becky’s hand. "Maybe someday if we're on the brand again, we could pick up the broken pieces and try to fit them back together.”

“Are you saying maybe someday?”

Charlotte could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes. “Yeah sure, Becks. Maybe someday. Is that good enough for you?”

Becky thought for a minute. “Are we okay?”

“Not 100% but we'll get there eventually.”

“Then yes, Charlie. That's good enough for me.” Becky lifted Charlotte’s hand to her lips and softly kissed the back of it. She stood up and walked over to the door. She then stopped and turned to Charlotte. “My number’s still the same.”

Charlotte wiped away the tears that betrayed her. “I’ll call you sometime.”

Becky smirked. “You know, yer contact picture is of a woman named Irene Drake. I guess you could call ‘er ID.” She tried to contain her laughter but the pillow Charlotte tried to throw at her landed in the middle of the floor.

“Oh my God, Becks. Get out.” Charlotte got off the bed and marched over towards Becky who was doubled over and laughing a little too hard for Charlotte’s taste.

Becky stood up and straightened her face. “Knock ‘em dead on Smackdown, Queen.”

“Knock ‘em dead on RAW, Champ.” The two women stood near the door and embraced in a warm hug for the first time since Summerslam. Charlotte loved Becky and Becky loved Charlotte and for them in that moment, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For requests and prompts and additional commentary, feel free to message me on Tumblr and Twitter: Dreaduquesne
> 
> Also, leave kudos and comments. Thanks!!!!


End file.
